Dante's Lament
by TheJadeArcAngel
Summary: As menaceing beings arrive from the end of reality to either aide or destroy mankind, Gendo makes a pact with a group as mysterious as SEELE is. But is this course the right one to take?
1. The Frozen Lake of Judas

DANTE'S LAMENT  
  
  
Hello, my real name is Michael Ryan Hale, and I like you, enjoy EVANGELION for numerous reasons that are too vast to discuss here and now mostly because of lack of time on your part to read it all. I have been an "author" on Fanfiction.net for almost a year now and I can honestly say I haven't done a very honest job to both myself and those who read my work. Now am I any less proud to have my fic's on this site? Well 'course not. I am simply making a SOLEM OATH: I write this year to be a better fan of EVA, to express my skills (no mater nor good or bad) and to say my mind. Last year I created the ASIER TRILOGY and am currently concluding it as you read this "notice". The FIC is called "Swords for Heaven". THIS fiction however is different from my "guns a'blazeing, fantasy-epic, massively OOC" stories. I recently purchased the 2 Evangelion Movie DVD's released by MANGA and listened heavily to the commentary tracks. They related how MASSIVELY in depth the theories of life and death, good and evil, gods and mortal, play in the story of Neon Genesis. To that end, I am writing DANTE'S LAMENT, a very serious fiction about Shinji, his family, and what it is to grow up........  
  
My email is mikeryanh@msn.com and I STRONGLY encourage the support from every reader, no matter the skill level. I am not going to say "don't flame me' because, well, that's like a nerd screaming not to have his lunch money stolen at a bully convention. I want to hear all sides of an argument but don't criticize without first asking "Do I really want to bother saying all this when I know I will get a reply back". I am a Pandora's box now folks, I will respond to a review fully and try to keep tabs on your opinions and what-not so if your going to review, expect a reply. I owe it to those curious enough to even read this fiction. Anyway, enough rambling, on with the show folks........by the way, I appreciate the time your taking to read this story.  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE: The Frozen Lake of Judas  
  
Shinji sat in bed, his eyes burning like searing hot coals of ash in his skull as he cried. He hated crying, even though he did so much of it he wouldn't deny. It wasn't that the release of tears was bad, but it sickened him worse still to think of WHY his eyes were being reddened. Misato had been sweet enough to console him by driving him up tot he crater where Rei's unit 0 had detonated....where he had meet Kaworu in the first place. Misato couldn't have known this but the irony had hit him hard to which he was still nauseous. Gendo, his ever-absent father had tried to comfort him with "It was necessary. Nothing more" That made his heats wound even more bruised. Gendo. The very name made him ill. Before he could stomach the "man", the thing that called itself one anyway. Shinji rolled over onto his side, his mind ever wavering from Kaworu to the color of the walls. Dear lord, even the walls reminded him of how he crushed the first true friend he ever had. Was it fate that gave him a friend he had to kill? If so it was none the less fitting because Shinji lost everything he loved and a friend like Kaworu was no different. NO! He was different, Shinji thought. He loved me.  
  
  
Misato and Ritsuko had been in the analysis laboratory for over ten hours and not one word had passed. It was rare that anyone saw Ritsuko these days since she had suffered her breakdown within NERV's lower levels. She was like a broken toy whose main functions worked but the lights and sounds didn't comply so she simply moved around doing the bizarre studies Gendo wanted now that the last of the angels was defeated. Misato watched the one vibrant doctor shuffle around the computers like a ghoul, her eyes hidden behind the reflective glasses she wore when in study. "Hey Ritsuko" Misato asked finally. Dr. Akagi said nothing. Misato shrugged and exited the room, the silent so loud it was going to hurt her ears. After Misato exited Ritsuko smiled.  
"Hello Misato" she said sadly as a small tear fell onto the keyboard where she was stationed. She looked down at it, the small salt-water droplet having hit her finger. She sneered slightly as flicked away the forced emotional exhaust and went back to work. She didn't have much long until she would have to go back into confinement.  
  
  
Shinji stood over Asuka, as he often did when he couldn't sleep. He admired her courage once when she wasn't being so arrogant. But now she lay there, stripped bare of her loud vocalizations, her insults, her pride. She was as naked as Shinji was and to a level, he thought it was fitting. Now he could speak with her, converse with her about things she normally would have called "stupid" to which now she was all ears. "Life is bizarre Asuka. I don't know what compelled me to come her, to pilot the EVA. I thought I was needed by father, wanted. I was wrong...." Shinji soon caught himself, his hand running through Asuka's long red hair. Shinji recoiled so hard he fell out of the medical hair and hit the ground hard. Hr sensed his pain and breathed in heavily, the stale cold hair filling his lungs. He got up and sat back down in the chair, afraid to say anything else.  
  
  
Shinji exited the white room, being sure to check in with the station-nurse before he left Cranial Ward 11. Shinji soon found the GeoFront immensely closed in, its walls and tunnels trapping him in a hellish prison that was an ever constant reminder of how miserable it was to live. He stopped walking in the middle of the hallway and began to sob, his legs giving out. He caught himself and lurched all the way back to his room to continue his recollection of how he was a murderer.  
  
  
Misato watched Shinji sleep, as she often did these horribly few days. She worried about him a lot and although her mind knew.....she couldn't be Shinji's mother....she was still his guardian and she was going to guard him, even while he slept.  
"Well Katsuragi, you seem to have become quite the mature adult" a cool voice said from the corner. Misato turned, her long lavender purple hair flowing like an ocean wave as her head jerked around. Misato's eyes were as big as saucers as her couch was filled with the familiar shape of her one biggest regret...and her biggest love.  
"KAJI!" she sobbed aloud, her voice causing Shinji to move in a disturbed state as he pulled the covers over his head. Misato didn't notice. Her body was in shock. He couldn't be here, he just couldn't! She inched forward as Kaji, the tall man with long brown hair and a scruffy chin, arose and smiled at her.  
"You know, that Shinji is a remarkable child. It's a pity he doesn't see that like I did." Misato's heart broke in two,  
"Did?" Kaji lowered his head  
"That's right Misato. I am not really here. I am in your head and in your heart."  
"Kaji, I- "  
"Its ok. What was done had to be done and there's nothing any of us can do about it."  
"Kaji, I am sorry for....not being with you all those months...I just... -"  
"Misato, it will be fine. Everything has a purpose" Misato went to touch the ghostly visage of her lover and wept in a gasp when his image faded like the darkness when hit by the light of day. Misato crawled into bed, clutching herself into a ball. Night went on very, very slowly across NERV that night..............  
  
  
Shinji's mind was atoss in the state of dreams, his soul being reflected across this ego border as his soul was manifested as jagged spiked in a white void, the sky a endless expanse of nothingness. "Where am I?" asked Shinji. Suddenly he saw Kaworu Rei, Kaji, A woman who looked like Dr. Akagi and his mother. They were silent before a giant image, an fearsome shadow with glowing red eyes...Evangelion Unit One. Shinji floated towards the silent figures, his mind wondering if this was a dream or some twisted perversion of his normal reality, Suddenly the image on Unit One reached out his massive hand and seized Yui, her body swallowed by the artificial humanoid. "MOTHER!" Shinji screamed. "PUT HER DOWN! NOW!" Shinji felt hot tears go down his face as he could hear the evangelion grip tighter and tighter until blood seeped from its fingers. Then, with that same bloody hand, it grabbed Kaworu, proceeding to decimate the angel boy's body. Shinji covered his eyes yet somehow he still saw the horrid image of Eva 01 reaching out to Kaji, then the woman with Ritsuko's eyes, then Rei, each time there bodies being sacrificed the one horned monster that was supposedly mankind's hope. A hope fueled by the blood of innocent beings, the blood of his mother, his friend, Rei, Ritsuko's mother, Kaji and countless others who suffered in it's wake. Eva was a massive tablet upon which sacrifices were made, as if it needed souls to be powered. Suddenly Shinji saw the bloody hand reach out to him, his fear mounting into a scream. Shinji suddenly awoke, his sheets thick with hot sweat.   
  
  
  
  
Shinji pulled himself out of bed and did saw something bizarre when he went outside....Misato reading the bible. Misato was in her night undergarments and she turned, teary eyed to look at Shinji.  
"Oh (sniff) hey Shinji. You couldn't sleep either could you." Shinji nodded.   
"What are you reading?"  
"The book of Luke" she said, her hands closing the book where her ribbon bookmark had come to rest. I was reading about Judas Shinji."  
"The disciple who betrayed Christ to be killed?"  
"Yeah. He did what he had to do, as wrong as it was, because it was destined. If he hadn't done that act, Christ wouldn't have died and we would never know God's forgiveness. But Shinji, we cant do what Judas did, we cant loose hope in the fact that life ahs a plan for us we cant see the end too."  
"I don't want to listen to this, I am going to bed" Misato leapt out of the chair, her hand gripping Shinji hard, to the point of hurting him if she were to squeeze any harder.  
"SHINJI....listen. Judas lost hope....he gave up. You cant give up like he did Shinji, you cant" Shinji looked deep into her eyes, knowing she was reaching out o him. He felt her grip loosen as she massaged his arm slightly to ease the pain, drawing her lips to his ear as she whispered. "Shinji, people are here for you....you just need to ask when you want anything. We won't deny you." Misato then turned to get her bible as she went back into her bedroom. She left the door open and flipped off the lights. Shinji stood there for what seemed like an eternity and went into is room, embracing the familiar darkness. It was cold, but it was familiar....... 


	2. Chapter 2: The Minds Eye Opened

Chapter 2: The Mind's Eye Opened

Gendo stood before the bloodied visage of Evangelion 01, its extensive injuries being treated at that very moment by a genius crew of specialists and biological nano-machines operated by the MAGI. Gendo clenched his gloved hands as he shoved his glasses up his nose-brim, his eyes shifting to Rei, who he saw out of the corner of his vision field. She was allowing me to see her, he thought. Gendo made a passing nod and Rei vanished from sight. Gendo sighed as he knew the final steps were in motion again, as they were before the death of Christ. An end was coming, one different than planned by the Old Men of SEELE. They would fight, they would resist but in all their power they would topple like all the rest. "Death achieves nothing" he whispered to himself. At least….not his anyway.

Maya sat alone in her apartment, her co-workers Aida and Hyuga with her for a small "celebration" at having achieved there primary field mission to destroy the angels yet nobody was in any mood for a party. It just didn't feel right.

"Ibuki, no offense, but this party could use some serious life." Aida said coldly, his head leaning against a pillow as he stoked a cup of saki which even he hadn't touched

"I know, its just that….everyone is so sad. Ritsuko, Misato, even the Commanders. I thought this was supposed to be a great day, "When the Angels were defeated" kinda thing. But instead were all struggling not to kill ourselves and were just….miserable." Maya said as she looked out from her window to the moon. It was almost full.

"I hear ya Maya" Hyuga said, his voice at least trying to sound energetic. "I mean, sure, were just tehc'ies, but we played a big part in this endeavor. We should be proud of ourselves."

"Pffff. Tell that to my paycheck. If anything were gonna be kept on for whatever is REALLY gonna happen next" chided Aida. Everyone suddenly turned to face the sleepy longhaired man, his eyes closed in meditation. "Chances are Gendo and who-ever his sponsors REALLY are wanted the evangelions for something other than saving the human race. Life is never so cut and dry, cause it's filled with layers of disgusting sub plots. Were just happened to have peeled off layer one" Everyone nodded to themselves…..

Gendo sat in his study, a massive collection of religious manuscripts, both real and copies, lying before him. Gendo removed his gloves to expose the seed of mankind embedded in his palm, Adam. A very descriptively drawn recollection of the Kabbala was before the elder Ikai as he placed his hand over the circular symbol representing Yassad, "The Doorway to the Next Life". Gendo held out his hand, his eyes closing as he muttered a prayer and put his gloves on a small dresser next to his bed. Gendo looked at a picture of Yui, carefully framed. He had lied to Shinji when he said he had nothing left of his beloved wife. He picked the small hand sized image of Yui holding her newborn son in her arms after the delivery. Gendo placed the picture back down on the nightstand and crawled into bed, his glasses being carefully placed in easy reach of the bed. Suddenly the phone rang, its shrill tone shattering what peace Gendo had salvaged from his quiet mediation and prayer. Gendo swiftly went to the phone, a temper brewing in his consciousness. "Gendo here." he began.

THE NEXT MORNING……

Shinji looked at the plate of food before him, then shifting his eyes to look at the clearly drunken guardian who had made it. This was not the way to start a morning. Misato quickly sobered up ( as always ) and gave Shinji money for school since it was closer to nutritional value than anything she could cook. It was raining outside as well….."Fitting" Shinji said.

School dragged onward as it seemed to always do until finally Shinji was allowed to go home. However as he went to begin his walk, a lonely thing since Asuka and Rei could no longer accompany him, he saw a new boy. The child looked a bit older than Shinji, maybe 16 or 17 , and he had short blonde hair, obviously dyed. Shinji passed the boy along, not bothering to make contact, his mind focused more on getting home and slipping off into sleep. This, of all things, was definitely not going to happen. Shinji felt a strong grip on his shoulder than stopped his torso but not his legs whose ever functional mind-of-their-own decided to keep walking. Shinji tripped flat on his ass. Looking up in a slight daze Shinji saw a hand reach out to pick him up. It was the blonde boy.

"Now then, is that any way to say hello to me Mr. Ikari?" the boy said, a big smile on his face. 

"I am sorry…do we know each other?" asked Shinji. The boy simply smiled wider, as if he were privy to an inside joke Shinji wasn't let in upon.

"Well, we do and we don't."

"What's that mean exactly?"

"Well, what do you think it means??" Shinji stood for a moment and turned to walk the opposite direction. "I don't believe your house is in that direction."

"Leave me alone" Shinji stammered. The blonde boy ceased his pace to keep up with Shinji and looked at him in quiet analysis. Shinji didn't look back and took the long way to get home. It was 7 by the time he arrived.

"Are you positive this wont interrupt your plans?" asked Fuyutsuki, his tone bearing his classic mixture of respect and sarcasm, a comment made to show both respect and disapproval at once. Gendo and Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki sat inside the conference chamber normally used for meetings with the SEELE council or SEELE itself however, this time, the Old Men weren't allowed to hear anything of what had recently developed.

"It will not create a situation that wont be bale to be dissolved or eliminated."

"I believe those were the same words you said about Kaji."

"Yes, as a matter of fact, they were."

Shinji arrived in the door, his legs on fire and his shoulders in pain from hauling books around. He slung his bag aside and wondered why he didn't smell burning Raman or overcooked TV dinners. It WAS Misato's night to cook wasn't it? Shinji suddenly looked to the living room and saw Misato conversing with a tall man in a black suite, his eyes hidden by sunglasses.

"We understand fully." Misato said.

"Good. I will report back to Commander Fuyutsuki then?"

'That will be fine. Tell him we can handle things." The large man handed Misato a file and walked past Shinji, not even once looking at him as he went for the door then left.

"Who was that?" asked Shinji curiously. Misato smiled a small smile and went into her room, not answering. The house was silent for a time until Misato cam back out dressed in a very smart uniform, the one worn for NERV meetings of the head staff.

"Well, I am going to be with the joint-commanders of the NERV branches and then I am gonna get seriously unwound. I should be out rather late" Misato sheepishly said, her face acquiring that look she got when she admitted she may have looked like a woman but she was still childish at heart.

"You still didn't say who or what that was all about." Shinji said, his mind more focused on what he was going to eat as he opened the fridge.

"Oh….( Misato smiled happily )…she should arrive at 8." Misato closed the door as Shinji jumped up, his curiosity going from aroused to fully alerted. Shinji raced to the door and when he opened it he saw Misato at the farthest end of the catwalk leading out of her apartments having a discussion with somebody else Shinji couldn't clearly see since she was blocking his face. Shinji sighed and closed the door. He didn't really care. Chances are it was going to Fuyutsuki or maybe Ritsuko with an assignment er something. Suddenly Shinji heard the door ring. Great, Misato forgot her wallet again, Shinji thought. Imagine his surprise when as the door opened he saw Rei. 

"Um…Aiyanami..I mean, Rei….what are you doing here" Rei looked at Shinji quietly.

"Commander Fuyutsuki and Ikari wanted me to come here since they will all be in the meetings and Dr. Akagi is in confinement."

"They wanted you to come…here…now?" Shinji's heart pounded. He didn't know what to think. His mind was screaming is surprise, his mental images always bringing up the images of those life-less dolls in the NERV basement. Rei blinked and stood until Shinji moved out of the doorway. "Um…there isn't much to eat I am sorry to say…."

"It is fine. I am not hungry" Rei said softly, as she took a seat on the couch and stared at the wall. Shinji had never felt quite this uneasy before. If Asuka was around things would be different because there would at least be somebody talking….but the house was as quiet as a tomb until Shinji finally decided to turn on the TV. The two children tried there best to watch television but it was only news and re-runs of soap opera's.

"You are upset over Nagisa's death still?" Rei said suddenly.

"Kaworu. His name was Kaworu."

"You must realize his fate was decided and necessary."

"That's what my father said." Shinji moaned

"Then he was correct. Had you not done what you needed to do, none of us would be alive."

"Is that really such a good thing Rei?" Rei stared into Shinji's eyes, her crimson retina's burning guilt into him and he had to look down at the floor to avoid that stare. Suddenly he felt her hand graze his, her skin surpassingly warm.

"Yes. It is." Shinji didn't know how to respond so he said nothing. Suddenly he turned and looked at Rei, there hands still in the others touch. Shinji saw Rei there, her face no longer a scornful eye of guilt but a merciful gaze of calmness. Shinji began to weep. Rei did not flinch when Shinji sat next to her and hugged her, his face buried in her shoulder as she wondered if her starting a conversation was indeed a good thing to do since she had caused such a torrent of emotions to be unleashed. Shinji pulled away for a moment to look at Rei, her eyes still the same red jewels. Shinji gulped and managed a smile as he leaned in and kissed Rei, his eyes closing as he held Rei's hand tighter. Rei was a confused wreck, her lips not moving and her eyes wandering round the room. She was afraid to do anything at all. Shinji broke off the small kiss and pondered for a moment, as did Rei.

"I….am not Yui." Rei finally said. "But I know she is apart of me. Dose that not scare you at all?" Shinji thought before speaking.

"I suppose you could say that….but you cant be my mother, your not really my mother, you simply look a bit like her."

"So I am not a real person then?" 

"No, you are yourself, you are Rei Aiyanami. You are not Yui." Rei's cheeks got a bit pink as she felt a sense of comfort in those words.

"Why…did you do what you did?"

:I…I am sorry"

"No. I liked it but it was new for me. I have not felt such a thing before." Shinji then did something he had not done in quite a while. He laughed.

The office room was empty except for one computer, the operator clicking furiously at the keyboard, a flutter of strokes and spaces and mouse clicks being heard. Suddenly the door opened, a Shadow filling the expansive room.

"You can't be in here much longer. Hurry up." A voice said. The door then closed and the typing commenced.

Rei sat on Shinji's bed, there hands touching slightly. The room was simple, however compared to Rei's apartment, it had much more in it. Rei stared at the walls for a moment until Shinji sat up, his body leaning over Rei. Rei's face grew pink again as he went and kissed her, this time the aqua-haired teenager taking more of an effort to return the kiss back. 

"If I am not any good at this, I apologize." Rei said.

"no…you do very well compared to me. I was once talked into kissing Asuka….that was different."

"You have kissed Pilot Shoyu?" Rei said embarrassed. Shinji immediately knew he had said the wrong thing and looked away from Aiyanami.

"I realize this is wrong" Rei said abruptly as she walked up and exited Shinji's room. Shinji got up and went to follow her. 

"What do you mean?" Shinji asked.

"This "kissing". We both do not mean it, we are simply trying to ease pain….it is nothing more than a way to escape Shinji." Rei said, her tone reverting back to its normal monotone style. Shinji normally would have cried, screamed or done some other childish thing but instead he smiled.

"I suppose your right Rei. But…." Rei looked at him questioningly. "…at least you wanted to ease your pain with me." Shinji allowed himself a smile. Rei too smiled a small bit, no larger than anything she had ever previously done as she looked at the clock.

"I must go." She said. Rei closed the door behind her and Shinji was once more alone. He smiled for a long time until he went back to bed. Something in his heart was different but he couldn't tell what it was although one thing was certain. He actually went to bed that night a decently happy person.

Gendo's sat in his study once more, his eyes glancing over various papers and documents from a single file. The person opposite the chair was ready to sleep, as was Gendo so both ere in no real mood for idle chatter…. considering there past especially.

"Are you sure this is what you want?' the figure asked, his voice hinting an ominously that Gendo didn't like.

"Of course I am or I wouldn't have agreed to this, you know that. The question, is he ready for this?"

"I believe so. He can learn nothing more from Minagi and I. I think it best the boy got to know his Uncle." Gendo sighed.

"Very well. I will have his paperwork sent to Izumo. He has already begun school I believe?"

"We dropped him off today." The man said. Gendo aligned his glasses. "Gendo….Yui would be proud of you for this."

"Let us hope so."


	3. Chapter 3: Concerning Adults

CHAPTER 3: Concerning Adults

Shinji awoke the next morning, his eyes not burned by the light but enlarged, He felt powerful, vindicated, alive. His "connection" with Rei alerted him to how it felt to love another person, even if that love didn't last as long or develop as one liked. Shinji was not used to such a feeling but he didn't want it to go away.. Smiling as he entered the kitchen he saw Misato attempting a breakfast although, as always, it became beer and toast. 

The morning sun was especially beautiful that morning and it was cool and warm ( as it always was ) however today everything was especially nice. Shinji entered class and saw something that made his heart leap for its sanity, TOUJI AND KENSUKE!!!!!! THEY WERE BACK! Touji Suzuhara, the tall black haired jockish type, and Kensuke, a brain-ish videographer-to-be, both stood up and greeted Shinji with a small embrace and pat on the back. "What are you two doing back?? I thought you both left with your families after TOKYO 3 was destroyed?" 

"Well, we did move however we moved back for the same reason" said Touji.

"Yeah. It seems TOKYO 3 is gonna be rebuilt as TOKYO 4, a new Neopolis!" added Kensuke Shinji looked puzzled suddenly as a stranger walked up to there group, his eyes a vibrant blue against his gold hair. 

"Ahh, hey Shinji! Touji, Kensuke." Touji and Kensuke smiled and shook the boys hand who then motioned for a shake from Shinji. Shinji became semi-confused and as he shook the boys had he remembered how he had met him after Kaworu's demise.

"I am sorry about the last time we ran into one another…I am Shinji Ikari"

"Kanaga Rokubungi" said the young man, as if he has just let a HUGE cat out of a bag.

"Did you say….Rokubungi?" Shinji stammered

"Indeed I did. Allow me to be more formal next time we meet cousin Ikari" Touji and Kensuke's jaw dropped as Kanaga revealed he was in fact a relative of Gendo's. his brothers son to be precise. Shinji had always known his family was disconnected but to suddenly learn he had a relative was something both fulfilling and bizarre, especially since he looked like he was another nationality.

"My mother was from Italy when she meet my dad" Kanaga said. "My dad and I moved to New York when I was born and they just recently moved here into Tokyo 3 for the new re-construction project. My mother however….died last summer in a plane accident" Kanaga suddenly stopped talking and seemed to stare into space forever until he bell rang, alerting everyone that class had begun. Kanga suddenly sprang to attention and turned to face his teacher as Shinji studied him slowly.

Gendo and Fuyutsuki stood before the SEELE council in person for the first time in years. Keel Lorenz looked older than ever and even the added machinery that supported him was dated by modern standards. The other eleven members, all of whom were from various international backgrounds and ethnicity's, shared in Keel's grand vision of a world united through the power of the Evangelions. "Mr. Lorenz, I am here in person to deliver the projected plans for the upcoming ZION-HOME project." The sharp voiced Keel stat calmly in his chair as he spoke.

"Ikari, why is NERV not putting up the INSTURMENTALITY project over all other matters, even ZION-HOME?"

"Because, dear members of the council, there is a current "ego-development" occurring with EVA unit one as we speak and it must come to fruition first."

"Do you mean to say you believe the theories of the late Nano Akagi to be true? That the pilots mind directly empowers the EVA through non-shared emotions?"

"Indeed." There was talking for a while until Keel delivered his closing statement.

"If this "ego-development" dose not go as planned Ikari, we shall resort to alternate courses of action to complete out necessary goals."

And amid the light of parting clouds there came a being on a white horse whose name was Love and in his hand was a bloodied sword

Misato looked into the mirror for a long time, her beauty seeming flawed and ill. She tried showering and putting on makeup and dresses but she couldn't shake that awful feeling of loneness that seemed to make her loose all sense of desire and hope. The lavender hared woman sat in the living room, her attire strictly "casual" which in her case a loose T-Shirt and a pair of shorts, her log silken hair tied in a top knott. She was about to get something to eat when the phone rang. "Hello" she began. "Yes, hello Dr. Kanori" she said

Shinji sat in the courtyard, his small lunch crushed and worn although still edible. He admired the sky when Kensuke, Touji and Kanaga came up to him, a circle forming quickly as lunch rolled on against the clock.

"So Shinji, Touji says here you're an Evangelion pilot" Kanaga began, a mouth full of noodles in his way as he talked. Shinji grimaced as he remembered he had a sync-test latter with Maya and Ibuki, he grimaced at having to crawl within that MONSTER again.

"Yes, I pilot it." He said sharply, a slight rasp in the dialect. "Are you a pilot too?' Shinji asked inquisitively. Kanaga laughed out loud so hard coke almost sprayed all over Touji.

"ME!?! Heck no, I am simply a regular child who happens to be the soon of one of NERV's financial backers as well has the brother to the commander himself."

The room was dark when Ibuki entered, her soft eyes trying in a way NOT to look at Dr. Akagi although she knew that would be impossible. The confinement chamber was about 32 by 40 feet and in the darkest corner say the woman who programmed the MAGI themselves, who helped program the Evangelions and save NERV from an angel invasion, her hands covering her eyes to block the flood of yellowness and whiteness that assaulted her.   
"Dr. Akagi, how are you?" Maya asked shyly as Ritsuko sulked upward, her skin pale, her body sleepy and her face drained of life.

"I could be better Maya. Dose the commander need me?"

"NO!" Maya blurted out. "No…he doesn't

"Then why are you here? Surely not to look at me I hope" Maya frowned as she looked deep into Akagi's eyes and found only twin dark pools of void death starring back at her.

"I just wanted to check up on you…………..that's all." Maya quietly said, her stomach knotting up fir the lie.

School eneded abruptly with Kanaga leaving early to assist his father. He promised his best regard for Shinji. Shinji got home earlier due to a faster walk and a steadier pace, his heart beating as he entered the door only to see Misato in her under-things dancing to J-POP music coming from the TV. Shinji blushed as he tried to sneak past Misato but it was too late. Misato saw the dppr open and screamed so loud it could deafen a city, her face red as she ran into her bedroom to change. Shinji simply stood there and didn't know weather to leave or go inside. Suddenly Misato grabbed him gently by the arm and pulled him inside the confines of her bedroom, seating him on the massive bed, her eyes revealing nothing (**unlike her clothes) **"Misato, wha-" he was cut off as the seductive guardian placed her moth on Shinji's and kissed him, her full lips pressing against him as her arms swallowed him, her body warm and comforting to Shinji's touch. "Misato, what are you doing??" Shinji stammered out between sessions of deep kissing from his GUARDIAN!

"Shinji, you may not know it but your more of a man than you want to believe. I have faith in you, ya know? I cant express my feelings for you any other way than this. I wannted to be your mother but I couldn't reach you that way so I tried to be your commanding officer in the field of battle, which too failed. Now I wanna try something more…intimate" Misato's voice grew serious, her eyes looking on the floor.

"But….your so much OLDER than me!" Shinji blurted. Misato got a bit peeved and her face turned red a tad only to cool down. "Shinji, I just wanna connect with you….one way….or another." Misato took his hand in hers softly, not forcibly and placed it over her thin lace bra, her hard nipple being felt by Shinji's fingers as he massaged it very softly, amazed at its size and feel. Misato smiled as she leaned in and whispered to him "You can go farther if you wish". She then slid his had into her bra, Shinji's face growing pink with nervousness, Suddenly he reeled back, his hand being puled from Misato's soft touch.

"I……I….cant do this…with YOU! Misato, its not right, it just isn't!." Shinji then raced out of the house, leaving Misato in her room, alone. She struggled to keep them back but the tears flowed all the same. "Kaji, why won't any man want me?" she asked in repose to the darkness.

Shinji raced through the re-built park of his neighborhood until he reached the edge of the craterous lake, where Kaworu and he first meet, he stood on the edge of the waters, his eyes glowing with questionable fire.

"WHY DO YOU TORMENT ME!?! YOU BRING ME PEOPLE I LOVE BACK AND YOU CHANGE PEOPLE WHOM I NOW!" Shinji them collapsed to his knees onto the rocky round, his hand beating as tears flowed again, his confidence momentarily lost. Suddenly he saw a hand reach out to help him up. As Shinji drew his eyes heavenward he saw Kanaga, his hand wishing to help Shinji up. 

"You mustn't concern HIM with trifles like mankind's troubles Shinji. Sometimes people must answer the calls f there souls, there desires, there primness to survive." Shinji looked confounded as he wondered how long his cousin had known of that place, that statue.

"How long………..have you come to this spot?" Shinji asked

'Oh, a month now I'd say" he answered in his playful tone. "Now, the REAL question is is "Why is Shinji out here alone".

'Because people are trying to connect with me in various ways and I coud'nt take it any more."

'So you prefer being left alone?"

"To a point Kanaga. I just don't wanna be alone forever.' Shinji slumped back down tot he ground as the sun began to set

"You'll find that, concerning adults, its best to forgive them and move on while you still have a life to move on too."

Rei and Gendo stood before the massive LCL tank, its seven pools collected perfectly as Rei dove in, her nude body being engulfed in the luke-awrm LCL. That's right Rei, awaken your true power that will to never be born again. "Yui, if I am doing the right thing, forgive me. I will see you soon"


	4. A Hidden Alliance

SUB-CHAPTER 2.5 : A Hidden Alliance  
  
  
* This should interest those who are wondering about the plot line and it will introduce another fact....a cross over of EPIC proportions *  
  
  
They drifted through the universe, there bodies massively gorgeous incarnations of universes vision of happiness and serene glory. They cascaded through stars, there power shadowing these small orbs of flame as the dust of the cosmos. They were the angels of the heralding times, the messengers who would deliver the glory of divine justice.  
  
  
Shinji sat alone in the entry plug, his mind awhirl with thoughts and emotions, all of which were causing some abnormal reading in his tests cores. Ritsuko scanned them, not really caring, but oblivious to the fact that Shinji was actually still above the normal level even with his disturbed thought patterns of late. This was both good and bad news for her. Misato entered, late as usual, and her mind too was distressed. She knew what she has asked from Shinji was wrong and wanted to make things better so she would confront him latter, after the test, possibly by taking him for some REAL food. Misato laughed. It would be a date if her male accompanying wasn't so young : p.  
  
  
  
Gendo looked over his reports, all of them bearing the worst news he could have hoped for. "Are we positive these are the Heralds?" he asked his shadowy guest. The shadow nodded. "If they are in fact what we perceive then to be then OPERATION BAULDER and OPERATION LOKI must be delayed. I trust we, and NERV, can honor and you with the assignment of delaying them a few more days?"  
"No. They come now and will arrive soon. These are not things your influence, or any ones influence, or even my powers, can possibly hope to delay. They come for mankind's benefit anyway. It would be foolish not to know our options would it not?"  
"These things keep myself and my wife apart. The system on heaven MUST be conformed to the way of the ONE, the way of Lilith."  
"You are deeply mistaken sir. The agencies who support you, even the Ancient One himself, do not believe this is so true."  
"You would lecture me on such things? We both know the Patriots and your conformists have been controlling history and information on general for countless decades. Why then can you not kep this too a secret. SEELE was wrong to have asked for your assistance in this matter."  
"You would then have us....leave TOKYO 3 and abandon the TOKYO 4 project?"  
"No, absolutely not, that much MUST be done, should the Heralds bring news that is desirable to the current plan I mean." The shadow smoked himself a cigarette and leaned back, admiring the brilliantly re-designed Tree of Life set up that mirrored a Piccaso-esque design not seen in ANY Life Tree schematic before.  
"I very much enjoy the poetic irony of your Kabla design Gendo" the man said. Gendo frowned.  
"I have also considered something else.......you have a team of follows, those who seek to de-rail your projects. They, or should I say HE, has done this once before......in Washington."  
"THAT person will not interfere with us, I assure you. Besides, our agents will keep him busy. Allow me to introduce you o my associate, a new member of our cause" The shadow motioned Gendo to look in the rooms corner at a man, dressed in black leather, his face old, in his 50's, a long white ponytail and beard adorning his features. He seemed Russian yet his accent was....English. "This man will make positive that no one of that specific organization bothers us." Gendo smiled and motioned for there dismissal. 


End file.
